Yue-Chan
by FoTp
Summary: Yue est une jeune fille de 15 ans qui mène une petite vie tranquille. Mais un jour, une bande d'amis va changer sa vie, en un nuage de poussière. Elle va les suivre contre sa volonté dans leur quotidien plus qu'étrange pour elle, et découvrir de nouvelles choses...


**L**e vent hurlait dans la nuit, charriant une odeur qui allait changer la vie d'un grand nombre de personnes. Une ombre de grande taille s'approcha rapidement du ponton en bois sombre. Un grand bruit retentit, brisant le calme apparent du port du Havre.

**L**oin de là, près de la petite ville qu'est Paris, une jeune fille se réveilla en douceur. Elle ouvrit ses yeux clairs l'un après l'autre, passa comme d'habitude une main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés courts et emmelés, et se décida à se lever. Après s'être réchauffée sous une douche, elle jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le jour venait de se lever, et la journée ne s'annonçait pas très chaude. Depuis quelques jours, le soleil s'était enfui, emmenant avec lui la bonne humeur générale de la population. La jeune fille soupira en regardant les premières feuilles tomber des arbres. Le chant des oiseaux lui manquait. En général, elle était de bonne humeur, mais les matins, et surtout les matins de cours, étaient plus difficiles. Elle détourna enfin la tête de la nature qu'elle aimait tant, et son regard se posa sur sa chambre. Elle était grande, et plutôt simplement décorée. Les peintures beige et chocolat se mariaient agréablement, et engendraient une sensation de bien-être. Le grand bureau bien rangé et les nombreuses étagères emplies de livres donnaient un aspect plus sérieux, si bien que cette pièce ne ressemblait à une chambre d'adolescente, mais plutôt à un lieu de travail. La porte s'ouvrit avec difficulté, laissant apparaître une grande femme blonde, âgée d'environ 45 ans. Après s'être assurée que sa fille était bien levée, elle ressortit de la pièce, pour rejoindre la cuisine et préparer son petit déjeuner. La jeune fille enfila rapidement une jupe grise et courte, de longues chaussettes noires à carreaux, une chemise blanche et un pull over noir. Elle descendit les escaliers en bois pour rejoindre sa mère et manger. Elles partaient toutes les deux en même temps ; l'une allait au lycée, l'autre allait travailler à la faculté dans laquelle elle enseignait la psychologie. Une demi heure plus tard, la jeune fille, habillée d'un long manteau à carreaux beige et noir, plutôt chic, se pressait devant le miroir de son entrée. Elle recoiffa ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à peine aux épaules, et remit à sa place sa frange, tombant largement sur ses yeux. Sa mère était déjà partie, et à présent, elle allait être en retard, comme à sa (mauvaise) habitude. Elle s'activa donc, et après avoir croisé son frère qui commençait les cours une demi heure plus tard au collège du quartier, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et commença à courir vers le grand batiment, quelques rues plus loin.

**C**ette première journée de la semaine ne se révèlait pas passionnante, et pourtant...

**# PDV Yue #**

**J**'arrivai dans la salle en soufflant fort. J'étais -comme tous les matins- en retard. J'essayais de changer cette habitude, car les professeurs, malgré mon attitude parfaite, ou du moins discrète en cours ne collait pas avec cette image malpolie que je donnais tous les matins, mais en vain. J'avais tout essayé : mettre mon réveil plus tôt, mais je me rendormais, me lever en avance, mais je trouvais toujours quelque chose à faire qui me rendait en retard. C'était comme maladif. Une fois je me retrouvais avec l'envie spontannée de ranger ma chambre, une autre fois de passer un coup d'éponge dans la cuisine... Le professeur -qui était en fait une femme- soupira, mais, habituée, accepta mes excuses et me demanda de m'assoir. Je choisis la place la plus proche de la porte. Je n'aimais pas trop me faire remarquer. Malheureusement, en général, mon style vestimentaire ne passait pas inaperçu, en plus de mes retards à répétition. Cela exaspérait mon professeur de Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre. Mes bonnes notes ne suffisaient pas à ébranler l'exaspération qu'elle me portait. J'avais toujours le droit à une petite remarque, mais je ne prêtais jamais attention à ce genre de choses. Même parmi mes camarades, quand quelques remarques fusaient, je les ignorais, mais en général, je ne m'en rendais même pas compte... Il faut dire que j'étais habituée à toutes sortes de regards sur moi. Du coup, je m'entendais mieux avec les personnes du sexe opposé à moi. Les garçons, n'avaient pas d'apprioris, et leur compagnie m'étais plus agréable. Pourtant je n'étais pas du style à m'imposer, et c'était souvent eux qui m'entraînaient. Bien sûr, cela n'arrangeait en rien les remarques incessantes dont j'étais le sujet. Je me retrouvai donc à côté d'un de mes amis, dont le but de sa venue quotidienne au lycée était plutôt l'inventions de nouvelles bêtises toujours plus originales les unes des autres. Il redressa ses cheveux châtains sur sa tête qui devait déjà chercher une occupation pour la récréation. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers moi, et me claqua un baiser sur la joue pour me saluer, puis il me regarda pour étudier ma réaction, et comme je ne semblais pas en colère, il m'adressa un sourire en coin. C'était un garçon gentil, qui se faisait passer pour un débile, mais j'étais sûre qu'il était très intelligent. Je le trouvai très inventif, assez original. Les seules matières dans lesquelles il brillait étaient l'art plastisque et la philosophie. Moi aussi, j'aimais beaucoup ces deux domaines artistiques. J'affectionnais aussi beaucoup la musique et le latin, et l'addition de toutes ces options facultatives rendaient mon emploi du temps ministriel (ça se dit...?). Le cours commença -ou plutôt reprit- et j'entrai dans un demi-sommeil. Ce que nous expliquait la prof ne semblait pas très interressant, et je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter. Je terminai ma nuit.

**A**u fait, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je suis Yue, 15 ans, lycéenne en seconde, en France, je suis juste normale. J'ai une vie normale, des parents normaux, un frère et une soeur normaux, des amis normaux, et des notes normales. Enfin, plutôt bonnes en fait, mais obtenues avec des efforts normaux. Juste normale, donc... Enfin, ma vie était normale jusqu'à il y a une heure à peu près, peut être moins. J'explique.

**J**'étais en cours d'anglais, normal (encore) pour un lundi matin. La prof nous faisait un cours méga ennuyant sur la ville de Londres, que nous connaissions déjà pour y avoir été en début d'année. Tout le monde parlait, comme d'habitude... Tout le monde était retourné et menait sa propre conversation avec ses amis à l'autre bout de la classe. Personnellement, j'étais en train de dormir, adossée à un ami à moi, qui faisait de même. Quand soudain le mur côté couloir de notre classe explosa littéralement dans un nuage de poussière. Des fragments de plâtre volèrent partout, et certains d'entre nous furent envoyés valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. **L**a surprise nous empêcha de réagir. Nous étions restés là, certains assis sur les tables encore bien en place, d'autres sur les fesses, sous les tables,... et la prof debout. Ses bras étaient encore écartés, nous décrivant la taille de l'aiguille du Big Ben. Evidemment, nous étions blancs de poussière. Puis rapidement, la peur monta aux cerveaux. Et les cris fusèrent. Les cris de la prof, d'abord. Puis ceux des élèves aussi étonnés qu'effrayés. Pas seulement ceux de ma classe d'ailleurs. Tout le monde courait partout. Personne ne voyait rien. Les explosions continuèrent un peu. Certains d'en nous, moi incluse, furent expulsés avec force à l'autre bout de la salle, en emportant d'autres avec nous. Nous avions eu le temps de voir un homme traverser notre salle. Il était grand, avait un chapeau avec une tête de mort et de longs cheveux qui dépassaient...Bleus ?! Bizarre. En fait, j'avais dû mal voir. Bref, il passa par la fenêtre, après l'avoir cassé et crié énormément, ce qui fit réagir certains de mes camarades. Je ne voyais pas bien, mais ils hurlaient. Ca, j'entendais. J'étais terrorisé. Totalement muette, les yeux grands écartés, abîmés par le plâtre qui s'inscustait.

**R**apidement, on entendit de nouveaux cris, et un gars brun habillé de jaune et bleu, et avec un chapeau sauta par dessus les gravats, et hurla :

- Hey, les mecs, c'est par là !

**I**l traversa la pièce et ressortit par la fenêtre, comme l'autre, sans faire attention à nous. S'en suivit une dizaine de personnes, qui firent le même trajet. Ils étaient tous armés. Un garçon aux cheveux verts traînait trois épées, une jeune fille rousse brandissait un bâton bleu un peu bizarre et un métis avait un énorme lance pierre vert... A l'extérieur de notre salle, le personnel administratif, terrorisé, avait dû appeler la police, car on entendit des sirènes et de nouveaux cris. Mais tout se passait très vite, et autant de sensations, d'émotions se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'étais tétanisée par la peur, je ne bougeais pas. Je n'avais même pas l'idée de me protèger sous une table,... J'observais, inlassablement, immobile, les étranges faits qui se passaient sous mes yeux. Jusque là ma vie normale ne m'avait jamais fait entrevoir une seule petite chose étrange, à part cette sensation de toujours être incomprise, différente. J'avais toujours été protègée par mes parents, mon entourages, comme si j'étais plus fragile que les autres. Mais ma vie irrationnelle n'avait pas fini de s'éclore.

**U**ne sorte de raton laveur sur deux pattes sauta difficilement par dessus les décombres en criant :

- Les amis ! Attendez moi !

**M**ais il semblait complètement perdu sans eux, maintenant qu'ils étaient loin. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce à présent silencieuse. On n'entendait même plus nos respirations haletantes. La bestiole avait un chapeau rose pâle et regardait dans tous les sens, aussi affolée que nous. Soudain, brisant le silence, une fille derrière moi (ou devrais-je dire dessous ?) hurla, et s'évanouit. Elle avait attiré l'attention sur nous. Super. Et j'étais la moins bien cachée, au dessus de tout le monde, très visible aussi par mes vêtements déchirés, qui me découvraient le ventre et une partie du bras.

**L**a bestiole prit conscience du nombre de personne qui l'entourait, me reluqua et s'approcha. La peur prit le dessus, et malgré tous mes efforts, je gémis. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait. Elle s'arrêta, puis vint encore plus vite. Son pelage était brun, elle avait de grands yeux noirs écarquillés. Sa grande tête ronde était assez disproportionnée par rapport à son petit corps. Elle était tout ronde, comme une petite boule de poil, et m'arrivait à peu près au genou. Son petit museau était court, et réhaussé d'un nez bleu. Elle était vraiment très étrange, mais n'avait pas l'air hostile. Pourtant, j'avais peur. Je me recroquevillai, et fermai les yeux, en position foetale, la défense incarnée. Elle me toucha, et une douleur à la côte se fit sentir. Je regardai ce qu'il m'avait fait, et m'aperçu qu'il était encore à un mètre de moi. Je vis mon ventre en sang, et je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle continuait à s'approcher de moi, une main, enfin plutôt une patte en avant en un signe pacifique. Elle s'arrêta et sortit une boîte de pansements et des liquides désinfectants, enfin je pense. En murmurant quelque chose, Elle retira délicatement ma main de ma blessure. Je me laissai faire, et remarquai que quelque chose s'était enfoncé dans mon ventre. Un bout de chaise ? Je n'en savais rien... Heureusement que j'étais le genre de fille qui avait le coeur bien accroché, grâce à la passion que j'avais développé de disséquer toutes sortes d'organes ou d'animaux. Enfin, toujours dans le respect bien sûr, je suis pas une psychopathe non plus... Bref, la vue de mon sang ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Non, en fait le plus gênant c'était qu'un raton laveur inconnu qui arborait un chapeau me tripotait les entrailles de ses... sabots !

**J**e me sentais bizarre, et décidai que j'avais perdu la tête pour le moment.. Je décidai de céder à la douleur et de fermer les yeux deux secondes. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais parce que je me réveillai une trentaine de minutes plus tard, dans un camion de pompier devant le lycée, et bandée de partout.

**V**oilà, ma vie normale venait de s'achever.


End file.
